Garfield vs Ragyo: Round 2!
by Sailarkiller
Summary: Garfield saved the world from a terrible threat, but what happens when said threat comes back with a vengeance? Stay tuned and watch the dramatic rematch between Garfield and Ragyo!


Garfield: Terror from beyond the grave!

Garfield was outside, sun tanning his awesome pecs, the sunlight making them glitter like diamonds. He was enjoying his usual fare of delicious lasagna, savoring the great taste. It was pure bliss and it felt so heavenly.

Suddenly, an ominous thundercloud lurched forward from the horizon, lightening crackling about, as if some evil force was at work.

"…Hmmm. This will not do. Damned cloud is ruining my awesome tan." Garfield stood up and headed back inside the house, not knowing what dangers the evil cloud was currently about to bring…

Meanwhile, at the battle ground where the immense battle was waged between the two powerful foes, Rei Hououmaru was chanting at a gravestone, holding a stick in the air. "Oh, great and mighty gods of the thread, BRING MISS RAGYO BACK TO LIFE." Suddenly, there was a BOOM. Rei was engulfed by the angry thunder and her body became ashes, sinking into the ground.

Then the gravestone shook and a long and skinny hand erupted from the earth as the revived form of Kiryurin Ragyo rose from her earthly slumber. "I LIVE AGAIN. GARFIELD I AM COMING FOR YOU." She bellowed towards the heavens, announcing her return.

Satsuki and Ryuuko shot up from their beds, faces masked in pure horror and dread. "MOTHER'S BACK!" They ran down the stairs and saw Garfield lifting muscles. "GARFIELD. MOTHER HAS COME BACK." The sisters chorused.

"IMPOSSIBLE. I DESTROYED HER WITH MY BARE HANDS. THIS CANNOT BE." Garfield dropped the massive weights he was holding and growled. "IT APPEARS THAT MY POWERS CANNOT EVEN QUELL THAT DEMON WHORE."

"Garfield, I'm scared." Satsuki hugged her manly cat man, tears streaming down her eyes. "Mother used to do naughty things to me." "Yeah, and she made me go crazy and hurt my new friends." Ryuuko sniffed, wiping her tears with her bare hands as she watched Garfield flex his muscles in pure and tremendous fury.

"THAT HARLOT. SHE WILL ANSWER FOR THIS. I SWEAR UPON MY SOUL, I WILL DESTROY THE BITCH." Garfield proclaimed as he slammed his fists together, creating a powerful shockwave that resonated throughout the world.

"I AM GARFIELD, HEAR ME ROAR." And roar he did, letting out a sound that was like ten elephants trumpeting in unison. Ryuuko and Satsuki watched as Garfield grabbed Senketsu and donned him like samurai armor. He brandished a large katana; the gleam of the light illuminated the room, clearing it of all darkness. The manly beast then grabbed a jetpack and equipped it on his back.

"GOOD LUCK GARFIELD!" The two Kiryuuin sisters waved at his massive retreating form in the sky, as they watched their man head off towards his destiny and the undeniable fated battle. They knew in their hearts that the orange warrior would emerge victorious.

Ragyo was busy summoning up all the evil energies surrounding the land, her devilish radiance growing brighter and brighter. "Hehehehehe. Garfield, soon I will be avenged! You will not win this time. I will be the one to defeat you!" She laughed so evilly, flowers around her began to die.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT." Sanageyama, Gamagoori, Inumuta, and cute little Nonon stood in front of the rainbow monster, clad in their mightiest armor. "We will deal with you until Garfield arrives!"Gamgoori roared.

"FOOLS, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONES TO DIE." Ragyo sneered as she placed her hands on her hips, daring the young and brave teens to attack. Sanageyama was the first to launch an offensive at the evil demoness. He swung a heavy blow at Ragyo, but she responded by grabbing his neck and broke it like a twig.

"NOOOO. SANAGEYAMA." Gamagoori roared as he rushed forward to avenge his fallen brother, but it was not to be. Ragyo simply flicked her wrist and Gamagoori fell down, a hole in his abdomen showing proof that he perished.

"Inconceivable." Inumuta gasped. Ragyo turned towards his direction and rushed forward, kicking him into the heavens above so hard, he would never return to the beautiful Earth again.

"NOOOOOOO." Nonon wailed, knowing she was the last one left. She lunged forward and punched Ragyo in the face, but the wicked witch grabbed her wrist and snapped it, making her scream in pure anguish and pain, music to Ragyo's ears. "How quaint. The little songbird knows how to sing." Ragyo laughed and laughed, before she sensed something powerful coming her way. She barely moved out of the way in time to see Mako barrel past her, fist raised in mighty justice.

"LET NONON GO." Mako boomed in all seriousness. "I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT."

"No, Mako! Run away. She's too strong." Nonon sobbed in fear and concern for her new friend. Ragyo simply slapped her across the face in response and flung the little sparrow into the dirt. "Humph. BRING IT, DWARF. I AM NOT SCARED."

Ragyo then began to glow with an unholy light, laughing like madman. Mako threw a punch at Ragyo's face, landing her fist into her nose. Ragyo raised an eyebrow, not even letting out a cry of pain as her nose bled.

"Stupid girl." Ragyo cackled as she grabbed Mako and punched her in the stomach repeatedly. Mako grunted in pain, withstanding the blows that her tormentor was giving her. She had to hold out for Garfield's arrival, or all was lost.

"ENOUGH." Ragyo hurled the small girl towards Nonon, looking down on the two battered girls and spat on them, a disgusting smirk adorned her face. "I grow tired of this play time. Now, you will die for real, and I will desecrate your bodies in any way possible. After all, I will make the world into a hell on earth."

She stalked towards them, holding a shining orb of rainbow light. "Farewell." Ragyo raised her arm and prepared to send the two lovely girls to their deaths, when suddenly…

"STOP!" Garfield landed down on the field, glaring at Ragyo with pure hatred and utter contempt. "Ragyo… To think I let you get this far before my coming… YOU WILL PAY."

"GARFIELD, GET BACK!" Ragyo shouted, aiming the dreaded light orb at the downed Mako and Nonon. "OR THEY WILL DIE!"

"COWARD. YOU WOULD USE MY WEAKNESS AGAINST ME." Garfield snarled as he leveled a death glare at his hated foe. "BUT THERE IS A THING THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW ABOUT."

"Oh?" Ragyo snorted. "Enlighten me, beast."

"MY SPEED!" Garfield went flying like the legendary god of flight, Hermes, and plucked Mako and Nonon from danger. He set them down in a place where Ragyo could not find them and flew right back and punched her in the chest.

"GAAAACK." Ragyo fell on her buttocks and flailed her limbs in the air like a turtle. "YOU BASTARD."

"Ragyo, you will suffar!" Garfield then threw a strong punch at the rainbow witch's stomach, making her cough up blood. Then he grabbed her and flew up into the air and spun around like a drill, before slamming her head into the dirt, creating a big crater. "THIS IS THE POWER OF GARFIELD." The muscular cat smiled.

Ragyo removed herself from the crater and stood up. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARFFIIIIIEELD!" She shrieked as she began to transform into something amazing and horrifying. Garfield shielded his eyes from the mind-boggling sight as the light engulfed the Kiryuuin queen and faded, revealing a teenage girl with short rainbow hair.

"HA! THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FORM, GARFIELD! I HAVE MY YOUTH BACK AND I CAN FIGHT WITHOUT RESTRAINTS! I WILL END YOU LIKE YOU ENDED ME." Ragyo then summoned a giant rainbow sphere in her hand, aiming it at the muscled cat god. "GOODBYE!"

Garfield just stood there as Ragyo hurled the sphere at him, watching the projectile rushing at him with intense speed. But Garfield was even faster, as he flicked the ball into the heavens above.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD CAT!" Ragyo's beautiful face was now transformed into a hideous sneer.

"MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" Garfield then ran towards her, fist outstretched."TAKE THIS! MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" He launched a series of punches upon the evil teenage tart, battering her nubile body and decorating it with bruises.

"AND NOW, THE FINISH!" Garfield uppercutted Ragyo into the air and brought his hands together, an energy ball forming in his hands. "TAKE MY ANGER, MY PITY, AND ALL OF MY LOATHING! PREPARE! TO! DIE!" With that, Garfield launched the energy beam towards the airborne Ragyo.

"NOOO! I WILL NOT DIE AGAIN!" Ragyo attempted to block the attack from the mighty warrior, grabbing the beam with her bare hands. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME, GARFIELD!"

Garfield growled as he began to draw more power from Senketsu, making the armor tremble and groan in pain as it began to disintegrate gradually. "More… I NEED MORE POWER!"

Satsuki and Ryuuko were outside, on their knees, praying. "Garfield, please don't give up…" Satsuki whispered.

"Garfield, be strong. Don't let mother win!" Ryuuko murmured.

Garfield felt the prayers of his girls reach to him, but it wasn't enough as the beam began to weaken. "CURSES! ANYONE! SOMEONE! GIVE ME THE POWER!" He roared.

"GIVE UP, GARFIELD! NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOW!" Ragyo laughed as she began to push back the energy attack with one of her own, a rainbow wave emerging from her hands.

Suddenly, Junketsu flew towards Garfield and donned itself onto his muscular frame, giving him the power he desperately needed. The energy beam suddenly began to grow stronger and larger, threatening to engulf the young Ragyo.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" Ragyo screamed as she felt her attack fading and the beam crashing against her body. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Her body began to burn up as the beam started to engulf her. "I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS! MY REVENGE IS NOT DONE!"

"IT IS DONE, RAGYOU. AND SO ARE YOU!" Garfield let out a mighty roar as he put more force into the beam, the attack completely eradicating the screaming, revived teen terror into nothingness.

"CURSE YOU, GARFIELD! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I SWEAR IT!" Ragyo's dying last words echoed throughout the battlefield, as the land reverted back to its peaceful state.

Garfield fell back onto the grass and sighed. "The evil has been cleansed. Now, I can rest easy." And he did, closing his eyes to a restful sleep…

"Garfield…"

"Garfield, thank you."

"Garfield, you saved us…"

"Garfield, you're our hero…"

Garfield heard the lovely voices of his girls as he felt warmth upon his body. He opened his eyes and saw his four gals cuddling against him on his bed. "Girls… I've done it. I saved the world again."

"Yes, you did." Satsuki kissed him on the cheek.

"You're awesome, Garfield!" Mako rubbed her face against his other cheek.

"You were worthy of wearing Senketsu, Garfield. You're a true hero." Ryuuko laid her head on Garfield's large chest.

"You showed that evil witch what for. My friends are resting in peace." Nonon wrapped Garfield's tail around her neck.

"Yes, I am a man of many things. But there is one thing that I pray to above all others."

The four girls knew what the answer was. "The almighty lasagna."

Garfield grabbed a tray of lasagna and wolfed it down, making the girls laugh.

And all was truly right with the world.

The end.


End file.
